


Pinup Calendar April: Groot - Sakura Season

by whatthefoucault



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (He's A Tree), (technically) - Freeform, Artistic Nudity, Gen, Mochi, Picnics, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Spring, park, snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/pseuds/whatthefoucault
Summary: In which Groot enjoys a gentle picnic among the blossoming cherry trees.The collection this work belongs to contains multiple fan arts by a variety of artists for each month, to provide a fully customizable and printable 18-month calendar, from July 2020-Dec 2021.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020-2021





	Pinup Calendar April: Groot - Sakura Season

April 2021:

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much! Hope you enjoyed this piece as much as Groot is enjoying this special time of the year as much as he is!


End file.
